


Crowded

by Vanemis



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Stranger Sex, sex in the subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Bruce has had a long day and he can't wait to go home, except the subway is packed and he's crowded up to a cute boy in a skirt. Maybe it's not so bad, after all.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Bruce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Zach wearing makeup and dresses in Honeyglue. He looked way too fuckable in that film. Also Bruce/Richard isn't a ship? Somehow? They were perfect for each other!

A change of scenery was exactly what Bruce needed. He grew bored of places quickly, moving on from them every year like clockwork. Sometimes, he left sooner than that if he had the funds, and he often did. It meant getting used to a new area, and Bruce rather liked exploring. But he had a long day and the prospect of walking all the way home or flagging down a taxi to his new apartment wasn’t very appealing.  So, he took the subway and almost regretted it.

The car was packed with people coming home from work. Bruce had to miss a couple trains just so that he wouldn’t have to be shoved up against a wall by thirty other people. When he finally got on, he was forced to stand near one of the walls, by the corner of an unused door that was labelled out of service. Bruce was bumped forward but before he could glance over his shoulder and mutter a few insults, he noticed someone was sat just in front of him. Any more steps closer and he would’ve definitely crossed some boundaries.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, before he could make the person angry. “Too many people. Guess it’s the Friday rush or something.”

Bruce properly looked down and kept a smirk to himself. At least they couldn’t see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. He wasn’t quite sure what he was staring at, whether they were male or female. All that he could say was that he or she had wavy black hair that framed a sharp face covered in dark makeup, and they were incredibly pretty. 

“It’s fine. They tend to leave quickly,” the person replied with a deep, masculine voice. They threw him a strange smirk, as if they were pleased to shock him with their natural voice but Bruce hardly cared. Others might, or surely would, as was obvious by a quick glare that another passenger had thrown their way earlier.

“I’m not used to this. I don’t like crowds.”

“Me neither but I don’t have much choice.”

Bruce noticed they were sat on their bag, and that their long fishnet-wrapped legs were barely covered by a short black skirt. It kept their clothes clean from the dirty floor of the car and Bruce knew he was trying too obviously to look up their skirt. They didn’t attempt to close their legs.

“Heading to a club?” He asked politely, nodding at all the makeup that was still perfect and not yet smudged or runny from sweat or spilt drinks. 

“Something like that. You?”

“Home. Long day at the office.”

Bruce’s tie was already bundled up in his bag, and the top three buttons of his white shirt were left open. The young person hummed but he didn’t hear it over the noise of the next station name being announced over the intercoms. Several people shuffled to the door and Bruce was pushed much closer to the attractive goth. So much so that he had to throw an arm out and catch himself before he fell on them.

He didn’t need to glance down to know he was far too close for comfort. He hadn’t even bought the cutie a drink and he was already shoving his dick in their face. There was space to lean back, though, and they didn’t.

A blush warmed their cheeks but the harsh lights of the subway washed away the glow. Bruce could tell they had a darker complexion, possibly olive-toned or darker, but the white light didn’t show it off very well. He could only wonder how awful it made him look, especially after the day he had. 

The train pulled into the station and Bruce was ready this time for the crowds to shove against him without much consideration. Still, the cutie didn’t move at all even when there was hardly more than an inch between their nose and the fabric of Bruce’s slate-grey suit pants. He was beginning to think they rather liked the lack of decency, accidental or not.

Bruce wanted to test it. Either he’d offend them or something fun might happen. The proximity to their dark purple lips was too tempting to ignore. So without any crowds to nudge him, Bruce brought his hips closer and made contact. Just the pressure of their lips against his soft bulge was arousing, especially in a place like this. Although their fun was mostly hidden by his large body taking up the corner, anyone who stood close enough would know what they were up to.

The cutie didn’t move away. They leaned forward, increasing the pressure until they were adorably nuzzled against his cock which was starting to stir with interest. Bruce was very glad he’d decided to take the subway. He had to know something, though, so he leaned down.

“Boy or girl?”

The goth chuckled softly, bringing their head back. “Boy. Isn’t it obvious?”

It really wasn’t. “I don’t want to offend. You having fun down there, sweetheart?”

“We could have even more fun.”

“What station do you get off at?” Perhaps Bruce could hold off on going home.

“Last one. Got half an hour or so left.”

“Then I guess we’re having fun right here.” 

Bruce straightened up and shoved his hips forward, adjusting his stance to keep them mostly hidden as the cute boy’s hands reached for his belt. The sound of metal was hardly audible over the constant chatter as another station pulled into view. To his credit, the boy was quick and efficient and very eager. The second that Bruce’s zipper was down, he took his half-hard cock out into the open and placed a hand in all that curled hair. Bruce pushed him towards his cock and the boy’s lips parted instantly.

The sudden wetness of his mouth and gentle stirring of his tongue nearly made Bruce gasp out. He barely shut up in time, breathing out shakily as the cute boy sucked his cock in front of everyone. Most people were blind to it but a few that noticed the slight bobbing motion said nothing.

He grabbed a handful of those dark strands and placed his hand at the base of the boy’s head to keep him in place, even if he had no intention of moving away. As much as Bruce wanted to push him all the way down to the base, it was too risky if the boy gagged noisily. He settled for having the tip suckled and licked, even if it meant half of his cock wasn’t getting much attention. The boy’s hand came up to his hip for support so Bruce grabbed it and wrapped the slender fingers around the rest of his cock.

“You’re doing real good,” Bruce said quietly, leaning down as more people got off the train. It was still packed. “What’s your name, kid?”

The boy pulled off with a chuckle. “Richard. And I’m not a kid. I’m twenty-six.”

“You look younger, if I’m honest. Nice to meet you, Richard. I’m Bruce.”

Richard laughed softly and licked the head of his cock slowly, catching a drop of precum on his tongue. He was leaving purple lipstick marks everywhere but Bruce rather liked it.

“Nice to meet you too, Bruce.”

He ducked his head down and continued licking and sucking Bruce off, ignoring everything else around him as he enjoyed the cock in his mouth. Bruce was getting close and he wanted to finish on the boy-  _ man's _ face even if it wasn’t a possibility.

He glanced down and noticed a lack of bulge in Richard’s lap. He had to be aroused from all this, surely.

“You enjoying this, Richard?” A hum that vibrate through the man’s throat was his answer. “Show me. Pull up your skirt.”

Richard leaned back, panting slightly and flushed, and nodded. His free hand tugged at the fabric, bringing it high enough that Bruce could see he’d put on cute black panties that barely held in his erection.

“Show me properly,” Bruce insisted.

Richard glanced around nervously first then, with his thumb hooked into the waistband, he pulled the panties down over his cock and let the fabric bunch up under his heavy balls. The elastic forced it all up, displaying his hard cock completely. It stood upwards proudly, leaking so much precum that it looked like he’d already shot his load once. The head was glistening wet and Bruce wanted to taste it.

He might soon. The last few stations were coming up and most of the crowds had disappeared since the last station. He’d missed his own ages ago and he hardly cared. This was far more important. 

“It’s pretty, just like you.”

Richard laughed gently and resumed his task, happily taking Bruce’s cock back into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head and he sealed his lips to suck hard, bobbing his head wildly like he knew Bruce was on the cusp. And he was. He watched the gorgeous man blow him with such expertise and just as he was about to come, he grabbed the back of his head and held Richard in place. If he choked him, or scared him, Richard made no sound to prove so. He groaned in pleasure as Bruce came down his throat, coating his tongue with thick cum.

Bruce braced one hand on the wall so he wouldn’t collapse and when he wanted to pull back, Richard refused to let his cock go. He suckled it desperately, wringing out every drop like it was his last meal, until Bruce was too sensitive for his perfect mouth. He slipped out and quickly tucked himself back into his pants, buckling up his belt.

The doors of the car closed and there was only one station left.

He glanced down at Richard’s needy cock. The young man hadn’t touched himself at all and the head was dripping a long line down to the floor.

“Tuck it away. I’ll take care of it once we’re out of the station.”

Richard obeyed with a pout and his cock hardly fit in his panties. His skirt tented slightly when he stood up and straightened his clothes. The station came into view and the announcement rang out as Richard grabbed his bag and shouldered it. They only had to climb up the stairs and the fresh night air greeted them with a chill. Bruce pulled off his sunglasses and tucked them in his pocket.

The street was empty and Bruce felt daring, so he reached for Richard’s skirt and grabbed his hard cock and led him by it like a leash. His hand quickly grew wet and he heard the young man groan at the touch. He pulled him by his cock into the nearest alley and barely stopped away from the street before shoving Richard up against a wall. 

His panties were shoved down his soft thighs and Bruce lifted up his skirt to admire the cute cock twitching in front of his face. He gave the wet head a sloppy kiss, his lips enveloping Richard’s cock lovingly as he made his way down to the base. It tasted even better than it looked. The skirt fell over his head as Richard tried to hide himself from view of a passing stranger.

Bruce was happy to let him, so long as his mouth could taste and kiss every inch of him. He slipped off his cock and kissed his way down the underside, chuckling as Richard twitched, and down to his smooth balls. He gave them a long swipe of his tongue, weighing both and sucking one into his warm mouth before pleasuring the second with just as much intensity.

Without much warning, he stood up and spun Richard against the wall so he could grope his cute ass. Every inch of him was smooth and Bruce teased his hand between his cheeks, tracing over the tiny hole. Richard gasped and pushed back against it.

“You like being eating out?” Bruce asked, one hand going to stroke Richard’s cock and the other rubbing his hole in circles. 

“Love it.”

“Good.” 

Bruce sank down again, tucking the skirt up and into its own waistband so it wouldn’t slip down. The young man had a cute ass, small but enough to grope with both hands. He parted them, exposing the tiny hole. It was just as inviting as everything else, made to be admired and felt up.

He kissed the left cheek all the way across, skipped his hole, and kissed along the right, and then licked a broad stripe up the  center . Richard gasped in surprise and moaned sweetly, spreading his legs further as Bruce slicked his hole with saliva and tried to slip inside with his tongue. Richard had hoped to get laid tonight but he hadn’t expected this, and he loved each and every second of it. He could still taste Bruce’s cum.

A finger brushed his hole and slipped inside, thrusting shallowly.

“You don’t need to do that,” Richard said with a low moan. “I fucked myself before I left home. I’m already stretched out.”

Bruce could’ve professed his love right there and then. He gave the hole a few more wet licks and stood back up, unzipping his pants to free his renewed erection. Richard was just turning him on so much. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and pressed a kiss to the man’s shoulder.

“You do that a lot? Fuck yourself?”

Richard nodded, bracing his hands on the wall and arching his back in preparation. His skirt slipped over the front, brushing his cock. Behind him, Bruce stroked himself.

“I don’t have a condom,” he pointed out.

“I’m clean, don’t worry. And I’d prefer to feel it inside me. And yeah, I like being full.”

With a nod, Bruce lined himself up and rubbed the head over the slick hole to tease Richard. He pressed against it carefully and found himself sliding in without much resistance. Richard was still tight but he didn’t struggle to take Bruce with only spit. He was still slick from the lube he’d used on himself earlier.

“Oh, fuck that’s good...” Bruce groaned, wrapping one arm around Richard’s waist to pull him back further against his hips. “You doing alright?”

Richard nodded almost violently. “I’m so close, trying not to blow my load right away.”

“I don’t blame  ya . Been worked up for ages. I won’t last long either. You’re a lot tighter than I’m used to.”

“You just fuck girls, huh?”

Bruce chuckled. “And pretty boys. I’m not picky.”

His thrusts began to gain speed but he wanted to fuck as deep as he could, making Richard moan with every roll of his hips. The drag of his tight hole was unbelievable. Bruce didn’t need to jackhammer the young man to get off. Even the slow rocking was enough to bring him closer to his peak.

He reached around with his other hand and took Richard’s leaking cock, making the man groan low in his throat and jerk forward.

“You can fuck me harder,” Richard insisted, pushing back to meet every thrust as Bruce picked up the pace at his request. His cock was so wet that Bruce didn’t need to spit on his hand to ease the glide. He closed his fist tightly and fucked Richard forward into his hand, forcing his cute cock to rub against his palm and hit his thumb.

“So fucking good. You’re so good, baby,” Bruce cooed, starting to lose control of his thrusts as he felt himself coming. It went higher and higher, and then it all came crashing down and Bruce made sure to bury his cock as deep as it would go.

His cum shot out in thick ropes, coating Richard’s insides. Bruce tightened his grip and roughly jerked the young man off, his hand almost flying over his cock until Richard tensed and gasped sweetly. Bruce felt the spill of hot cum on his hand and chuckled warmly, kissing the back of Richard’s neck as he stroked him through it. Most of the sticky cum had landed on the ground but some had splattered on the inside of his skirt.

Bruce reached up with his sticky hand so Richard could lick it off for him. The sensation of his clever tongue on Bruce’s fingers would’ve made him stir if he wasn’t so wrung out. His own cock was too soft to stay inside so he carefully pulled out and tucked himself back in, knowing he’d need a long shower after all this.

Just as Richard went to pull up his panties, Bruce grabbed his wrist. 

“D’you mind if I keep those? As a memory.”

Richard laughed softly. “I was thinking you’d come back to my place. It’s not far. Few streets away actually.”

Bruce didn’t want to head home so the young man’s proposal sounded perfect. “I’d love to.”

He watched Richard redress himself and his nose scrunched up at the cum on his skirt. It would need a thorough wash. Richard glanced up at Bruce and leaned forward to kiss his lips. The purple lipstick was smudged to hell by now but Richard didn’t seem to care. Bruce kissed him softly.

“I like you. You’re fun,” Richard said with a smirk once he parted from Bruce’s lips.

“So are you, gorgeous.”

Richard’s smirk grew sharper and he took Bruce’s hand to lead him to his apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
